Better Than A Dream
by KJL
Summary: She doesn't need her favorite mistake anymore. Because she's found someone older, with more experience, to mess around with. The problem is, she didn't figure on him finding out.


**A/N: It's my first try at a Dizzie fic. I'm really remarkably focused on Dasey most of the time, but after kind of getting a crush on one of the guys where I work... bad, Kelsey, bad! But yeah. He's 4 years older than me. So it couldn't be a Dasey, they're the same age. So, time to try a Dizzie! I'll love you forever if you tell me what you think!

* * *

**

She'd long ago gotten over that whole "get your heart broken because you were stupid enough to let yourself fall" thing. That had been a very stupid, two-year-long mistake and Jamie had kept saying he loved her. And then not following through on anything. And once she'd finally gotten out of that slump, she found someone better anyways.

Someone older, more experienced. He could teach her what real fun was. They said he did it for other girls.

So what if there's another girl named Sally? She's never met her, but from what she guesses, she's probably prettier than her. And better at sex, obviously. But probably anyone who's not a virgin is better than her. And if there's one thing he's definitely not, it's virgin.

She asks him about her one day, finally gaining up the courage. He tells her she's a blonde, with straight, pretty, long hair and brown eyes. And that she's fun to hang with, and good at what she does.

So she accidentally gets a little too worked up one night, and she tells her sister. Casey assures her that it's normal, that it happened to her too, which is SO not what she wants to hear, under any circumstances at all.

* * *

But she should have known she couldn't trust Casey for real. Because one night, he comes into her room. And he smiles, and he sits down on the floor with her. And she waits for him to speak, looking at him questioningly.

"So, I hear you have a crush on me." That girl is so dead. They were supposed to be sisters, how could she tell him? And the fact that she wasn't obvious enough for him to figure it out before she told him is just.... well, he's dense. But she likes that in a guy.

"Eh, maybe. I'd prefer to call myself an incorrigible flirt. I don't do relationships." She tries to act blasé, because, after all, this is the girl who doesn't do heartbreak. Ever. Not again.

"You know about Sally." Oh, that blonde bitch. She's beautiful and sexy and everything she's not and it makes her want to kill someone; preferably Sally.

"Yup." Don't let your heart break, because if you do, he'll know he's gotten to you.

"And you don't really care, do you?" Of course not. Why would she tell Casey if she cared? Subconsciously, she knows that girl can't keep a secret.

"Because it doesn't matter. I'll be over you by September. Promise." She gives him a small smile. They'll be in different states by September. She'll figure it out by then. Hopefully. Not crying into her pillow, figuring everything out. Better plan.

"What if I don't want you to be over me by September?"

"What are you talking about?" He loves that small wrinkle in her forehead and she tries not to let herself comprehend what he means, because she doesn't do heartbreak, and she doesn't wanna get this involved, she never meant for it to go this far.

"I'm talking about a boy, and a girl, who happen to like each other. Even though I'm older than you, I think you can handle me better than anyone else could." Damn straight. But it feels so wrong, she's so much younger than him, and she's in high school and they're in college and his little sister is closer to her age than she is to his and it feels wrong, wrong, wrong.

"Like you don't know that for sure. It's not 'I think,' it's definitely 'I know you can handle me better than anyone else.'" Her fake confidence is almost perfect.

"Sure. The technicalities don't matter. What matters is this." And then his lips and hers seem to be touching and not touching at the same time. They're moving quickly, and everything's hot and warm and sensual and she feels this weird sensation in the balls of her feet and her stomach and her head all at once, and it's absolutely remarkable, and not something able to be truly explained.

And then there's like, this exploding feeling and she makes her arms wrap themselves around his neck, tightly. And she can feel him growing pretty.... uhm, happy, when she sits on his lap and her legs seems to magically go around his waist without her thinking about it. It's pretty cool when she thinks back on it. But it's amazing, and she never, ever, ever thought she'd be able to close her eyes and feel his hot mouth on hers. (She always thought kissing would be slimy. But it's ridiculously fun instead. She can see why his Sally would like it.) She's squirming, and so is he, and they're getting closer than she ever, ever thought possible. At all.

And she didn't think it would be nearly as difficult to tear herself off and away and out from under him as it was. Because her fricking sister HAS to walk in on the best moment of her life.

* * *

**A/N: This one was fun-ish to write. The ending did not turn out the way I wanted it to, but like I said in the intro, it's based on a dream I had about my co-worker :] Kelsey's such an awful beastie. It's not my fault he's so hot!** **Quit blaming me! I didn't mean it, I promise! It's so difficult...** **Reviews are way way cool. GREEN BUTTON!!!**


End file.
